


a (not so) Big Secret

by snakelesbians



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, just some loving pirate content, soft and caring content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelesbians/pseuds/snakelesbians
Summary: Gai finally works up the courage to reveal the secret he has been hiding from his crew and it immensely surprised by their reaction.
Relationships: Ikari Gai/Captain Marvelous
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Ranger Romance Ficathon 2020





	a (not so) Big Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozuttly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/gifts).



> This was such a fun sounding prompt and i hope that i did it justice, ILY Ray <3

It had been weighing on Gai’s mind for a long time that there was still something that he was hiding from his boyfriend and their crew. He had never been sure how to start the conversation and everytime that he thought he might be ready to do so Marvelous swept in with some new wild crew activities for the day and caused Gai to forget all about what he wanted to share. His plan eventually shifted from telling just Marvelous in confidence and when they were alone to telling the entire crew at once, allowing him to get the metaphorical weight off his chest and freeing himself from the lingering feelings of deception. As Gai walked into the main area of the Galleon he felt the worry of many years grip him tight, making him indesisive about if he should really be telling the crew now, or if he should even tell them at all and leave them thinking that he was just a normal cis earth dude and nothing at all marked him as different. The normal ongoings of the crews daily routine, completely unaffected by his slightly off attitude, calmed Gai enough that he decided now was the time to make his move and come clean.

“Hey everyone! Would you be able to come into the common area? I need to say something.” Gai announced, voice louder than normal as he burned with nerves.

His crew all moved into the main room, though slowly and not without many complaints, most of which came from Luka. At their expectant looks Gai hesitated before blurting out his thoughts.

“Everyone…. I’m really sorry I never told you but I’m trans, I know this might change how you see me and I feel bad that I held it back for so long, but I was worried that you might not view me as a man if you knew when we met that not everyone back on earth would consider me a real one.” Gai blurted out quickly keeping his head up for his speech but immediately afterwards he looked down at where his hands were nervously twisting in front of him, too scared to see his teammates immediate reactions to his revelation. 

“Ah excuse me for asking about what is clearly a sensitive topic for you Gai-san, but I am unsure of what trans means? I am unfamiliar with this particular earth term and I am positive that the others are as well.” Ahim spoke up, voice apologetic as she looked towards her nervous teammate.

Gai started as every other member of his crew made noise to indicate that they were also unfamiliar with the terminology relating to the aspect of his identity that made him so unsure where they stood with him.

“Uhhh, when i was born the doctors told my parents that I was a girl, but when I grew up I told them and other people around me that I was actually a boy, there are also girls that have the opposite situation… back on earth, lots of people don't like people like me because of my gender identity, liking boys as well just makes it worse for a lot of people…” 

Gai swayed nervously when Marvelous stood and walked to stand before him, hand grasping his chin to force him to make eye contact with his captain and boyfriend.

“What earth people think doesn't matter, what other people think doesn't matter, what matters is that you are part of this crew and you are MY boyfriend. Understand?” Marvelous continued to stare into his eyes until Gai nodded in understanding, nervous energy present but contained. “Good” The captain surged forward to lock their lips firmly, moving the hand on Gai's chin to the back of his neck and tilting his head to deepen the kiss, In the heat of the moment and the elation at Marvelous’ unyielding acceptance Gai forgot the presence of his crew, but was soon reminded by Luka’s loud yell and the sensation of a pillow making contact with Marvelous and jolting him forwards into Gai.

“Get a fucking room jackasses, the rest of us have better things to do than watch two idiots makeout.” Luka’s voice was harsh but her face spoke clearly of her affection towards her crewmates.

Gai laughed, nervous attitude fully gone, as Marvelous rounded on Luka to argue with her about the benefits of team bonding that might come from watching the love between their captain and their freshest member. He sat down on the couch beside a calm Ahim to bask in the love that could be felt emanating from the room even with the volatile nature of his crew’s attitudes.

* * *

As the weeks went by after Gai’s revelation to the crew and he was so comfortable around them again that he had almost completely forgotten that he had ever been worried about them knowing the truth about his identity. One day Ahim unexpectedly approached him with a surprising request.

“Gai-san would you be able to help me with fixing my hair today? I have a meeting with my advisors soon and would like a hand to get my hair in a more presentable style. If I can make myself appear more in line with what they expect from a De Famille princess then they will be more likely to listen to what I have to say.” She looked him in the eyes, face soft and understanding, “I will accept if you do not wish to assist with something that earth people consider so feminie if it would make you uncomfortable.”

“I’d love to help! Just because some people think its feminie doesn't mean it is, or that it's shameful! And I'm always down to help out a member of the crew! Back when I had longer hair my mother used to help me tie it up so I have some experience, just direct me to do what’s needed!” Gai exclaimed jubilantly jumping forwards to stand next to her, taking her hand and swinging it between them as Ahim led them to the bathrooms.

* * *

The next time that they landed on a new planet, Luka immediately teamed up with Gai, dragging him away from the rest of the crew to Investigate the markets in the city they found themselves in, clearly deaf to him protests and ignoring his struggles to free himself completely. 

She brings him into every clothing store in the city, making him try on every piece of men’s clothing that she was even slightly into before taking him into a jewelry store and getting him to buy her a surprisingly simple necklace for her tastes. 

When they rejoined with the remainder of their crew on the Galleon Gai excitedly told Marvelous about him day, completely missing the knowing look that his boyfriend gave Luka while he was telling his story and when they went to bed that night Gai found one of the shirts that he had tried on during his time with Luka neatly folded on his bed with a note of top.

“This shirt slimmed your hips and made your shoulders look broader, you better appreciate me spending the money on you. x Luka.” Gai read out from the card, a smile on his face.

* * *

Gai’s time with Doc never changed, the two playing off each other well and being able to boost the others good and stupid points consistently. When he first revealed his secret he was worried that his easy comradery with Doc would change once he knew the truth about Gai, he was relieved beyond belief that he had been incorrect about how the other might react.

“On my planet we dont have different biology between different genders.” Gai started when Doc suddenly spoke from where they were both lain on the grass after a training session. When Doc noticed the other looking at him he continued to speak. “I looked into it after you talked to us about having your gender assumed at your birth since I had never heard of that as a concept, since we don’t do that on my planet.”

“Oh! That’s so cool! It’s so easy sometimes to forget that the rest of you aren’t human at all! I’m so glad I get to have time with all of you!!!” Gai grinned widely at Doc, the other laughing before agreeing to share more of his life with the earthling at a later date.

* * *

Joe never a man of many words, showed his care and acceptance in small and physical ways. Standing quietly when Gai was having a breakdown, the silent support that Gai never truly understood how much he needed until he got it. Shifting Gai lightly when he was performing an exercise incorrectly or holding an incorrect fighting stance. Smiling softly at him when he did something right that he had been trying to succeed at for a long time. 

Gai really did have the best crew that any guy could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I might not be happy with every section of this but i hope that you can receive some joy from reading it <3


End file.
